


The Confrontation

by jaimeslannister



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimeslannister/pseuds/jaimeslannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously?”<br/>Alexander couldn’t believe it. He had put weeks of thought into his costume, just knowing that nobody else would be wearing anything like it. Beside him, Lafayette snickered. Hercules was already bowled over with laughter.<br/>“Oh my god,” he said in between gasps, “Dude. There’s actually a zombie Javert here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "Everyone thinks we came to this party as a couple because our costumes match what’s your name AU" and also by [ this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crIWX1SMOOw). A super short fic (I wrote this at 1 AM okay). I don't even ship Hamilton/Burr, but I felt like this was too perfect for them and that I couldn't not write it.

“Seriously?”  
  
Alexander couldn’t believe it. He had put weeks of thought into his costume, just knowing that nobody else would be wearing anything like it. Beside him, Lafayette snickered. Hercules was already bowled over with laughter.  
  
“Oh my god,” he said in between gasps, “Dude. There’s actually a zombie Javert here,” he wheezed.  
  
“And here I was, thinking you were the only one who’s enough of a legitimate nerd to come up with that,” added Lafayette.  
  
Alexander glanced down at his outfit, a prison uniform emblazoned with the number “24601”, and at his grotesque makeup. “It’s not nerdy, man, it’s original.”  
  
“Sure, Alexander. Whatever you say.” said Lafayette.  
  
“Yeah, tell that to your boyfriend over there,” said Hercules, still giggling.  
  
Alex shot daggers at both of them. “He’s not my boyfriend. I don’t even know him. He’s just some guy who stole my idea and who should change immediately.”  
  
“Well, then, why don’t you go tell him that?” asked Lafayette. The glimmer in their eyes spoke of a challenge.  
  
“You know what, Laf, maybe I will. Maybe I’ll go up right now.” Alexander was never the type to back down from a dare. He started to make his way across the room, ignoring the jeers behind him. But he was too late. The other guy had noticed him, too, and was walking toward him. They met in the middle of the room.  
  
Alexander drew himself up as tall as his 5’7” frame would allow him. He opened his mouth to say something, but the other man beat him to it. “At last, we see each other plain,” he smirked.  
  
Alex fought to suppress a smile. “My name is Alexander Hamilton. Do you know anyone I know?” he demanded.  
  
“We’re at the same party, so I assume we must have some mutual friends, but if you’re asking what I think you are, the answer is no, I didn’t steal your costume idea. I got into Les Mis and The Walking Dead at the same time last year and just went from there.” He started to walk away, but Alex grabbed his arm.  
  
“Hey, wait! What’s your name?”  
  
The other man turned around, looking wary. “Aaron. Burr.”  
  
“Well, Aaron, my asshole friends over there” – He gestured back at Lafayette and Hercules, who were both grinning like mad and holding up two thumbs – “seem to think that we’re a couple because we’re matching.”  
  
Aaron’s expression shifted from cautious to amused. “Really?”  
  
Alex narrowed his brows, still annoyed. “Yeah. Really. So you want to help me do something about it or not?”  
  
Rather than answering with words, Aaron put his hand behind Alex’s neck and brought their faces closer together, until their foreheads almost touched. Up close, Alex could see the detail in his face makeup. Clearly, Aaron had put just as much effort into this as he had. His breath hitched.  
  
Aaron spoke. “Why don’t we just let them think what they want, Alexander?” He pulled away and disappeared into another room, leaving Alex speechless – a rare occurrence.  
  
He walked back to his friends. Hercules’s laughter had renewed tenfold.  
  
Lafayette leaned toward him. “Not your boyfriend, hmm?”  
  
Alex glared back with all the anger he could muster, which wasn’t much, as shock had taken over most of his body. “Oh, shut up.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
